Custom Night
TRTF Classic = Night 7 (more commonly known as just the Custom Night) is the seventh and final playable night of The Return to Freddy's (excluding Night 8). This night allows the player to freely adjust any of the animatronics' AI levels to whatever they want (from a scale of 0 to 20). After beating this night, the player is of course, given a final third star on the main menu screen. Mechanics The player is given the ability to set the difficulty level (A.I.) of each animatronic. The player can set the difficulty to any number between 0 and 20. Setting the A.I. level for each animatronic higher will increase its difficulty. Gameplay Depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. The higher the A.I. (artificial intelligence) is set, the more active and tougher the animatronics will be. Setting any animatronic to Level 0 will almost completely disable them during the night. |-|TRTF2 = Night 7 (better known as the Custom Night) is the seventh and final playable night of The Return to Freddy's 2. Similarly to the first game, this night allows the player to control the A.I. difficulty of each animatronic, from a scale of 0 to 20. Mechanics Similiar to how it was in TRTF Classic, the player is given the ability to set the difficulty level of any of the animatronics. The player can set the difficulty to any number between 0 and 20. The higher the player sets the A.I. level, the more aggresive the animatronics will act during the night. Gameplay Like in the first game, depending on the settings the player chooses, the animatronics will act differently. The higher the A.I. is set, the more active and tougher the animatronics will be. Unlike the first game, setting any animatronic to Level 0 will make them active. Modes Unlike the first game, the player now has the option to use preset game modes for the custom night, which have all of the characters set to certain difficulties. Completing them grants the 3rd star on the menu screen. The modes are: Show/Hide Descriptions Trivia *Strangely enough, Foxy is surprisingly in the "Dogs vs. Cats" and "Dog-eat-dog-world" Custom Night presets, even though Foxy isn't actually a dog animatronic nor a cat. |-|TRTF3 = Night 7 (also known as Funtime Fright Mode is the seventh night and final playable night of The Return to Freddy's 3 (excluding Night 8). Unlike the 1st and 2nd game, the animatronic's AI actually can't be adjusted this time, it's automatically always stuck at the max, 20. This night is the hardest night in the whole entire game. Trivia *There was originally going to be a Custom Night for TRTF3 as shown when looking in the files. **This is possibly why the characters have icons despite not being customizable. |-|TRTF4 = DragonDave Mode (Night 7) is the seventh and final playable night of The Return to Freddy's 4 (excluding the 8th Night). This night, is of course extremely difficult, being almost impossible to beat, if the player manages to beat this night, the player will be rewarded with a third golden star on the main menu screen. Trivia *This night is named after Twitch Streamer "DragonDave17", who became fairly well known for playing the TRTF games on his channel. *This night can strangely only be passed with a glitch. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's (classic Freddy_Icon.png|Freddy's Custom Night Icon. 578.png|Bonnie's Custom Night Icon. 515.png|Chica's Custom Night Icon. 360.png|Foxy's Custom Night Icon. 609.png|The Puppet's Custom Night Icon. GF_Icon.png|Golden Freddy's Custom Night Icon. 581.png|Sugar's Custom Night Icon that was removed shortly after the FNaF 3 Fangame was rebranded to "The Return to Freddy's." BonnieTRTF.png|Bonnie's old Custom Night Icon that was replaced shortly after the FNaF 3 Fangame was rebranded to "The Return to Freddy's." ChicaTRTF.png|Chica's old Custom Night Icon that was replaced shortly after the FNaF 3 Fangame was rebranded to "The Return to Freddy's." Bandicam_2015-08-22_11-01-37-346.jpg|Mike's pink slip. The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game 818.png|Freddy Fazbear's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. 737.png|Bonnie's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. Chica.png|Chica's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. AS.png|Foxy's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. 480.png|The Puppet's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. 846.png|Golden Freddy's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. Kitty_FazCat_icon.png|Kitty Fazcat's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. CESA_E5eHKVgya0Cs13U-X4SGa0Dvihbc2Hc3huyJwM.png|Sugar's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. 803.png|Dug's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. 742.png|Shadow Lockjaw's Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2. Beta 733-0.png|Freddy's original scrapped Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2's beta. 735.png|Bonnie's original scrapped Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2's beta. 737-0.png|Chica's original scrapped Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2's beta. 574.png|Foxy's original scrapped Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2's beta. 742-0.png|Golden Freddy's original scrapped Custom Night Icon in TRTF 2's beta. The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw_icon.png|Lockjaw's Funtime Fright Icon. Freduud.png|Freddy's Funtime Fright Icon. Bonnie_icon.png|Bonnie's Funtime Fright Icon. Shika.png|Chica's Funtime Fright Icon. Foxy3.jpg|Foxy's Funtime Fright Icon. Kittylogo.png|Kitty Fazcat's Funtime Fright Icon. Vigologo.png|Vigo's Funtime Fright Icon. Category:Nights Category:Stub Category:TRTF: C Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF Volume 1